


Perhaps We'll Go Slowly

by Acornz



Series: ~Matsu Meet Memes~ [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Kara is a cheesy sap in this as usual, M/M, Memes, booty shorts, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornz/pseuds/Acornz
Summary: Nothing comes outta the blue faster than love. Oh, and a hedgehog.
Relationships: Matsuno Karamatsu & Sonic the Hedgehog, Matsuno Karamatsu/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ~Matsu Meet Memes~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Perhaps We'll Go Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see y'all! So! After some emotional shiz on my end, I started watching season 3 of Ososan, and I can finally say I've narrowed down my favorite Matsu... to two instead of all six lol  
> This has been a wip for a while, and I got struck with the motivation to finish it, thanks to finals being OVER-  
> My first year of university is over! Didn't expect a pandemic to happen during it, but hey, that's life!~  
> I hope you're all staying safe, social distancing and staying warm (if it's cold where you're at) or chilling out (if it's hot where you're at)~ I hope to be able to type more in the coming month, and next year, new year, new reads~  
> With that, I hope you enjoy this crackfic, the next installment of Matsu Meet Memes~

This was it. Karamatsu was gonna lose it.

“Y-You’re...haaahhh, going too fast--!” Karamatsu huffed pathetically, sweat cascading down his forehead.

“Heh, _you’re too slow.~”_

No, today he was gonna come in first--

Karamatsu ran even faster, eyebrows scrunched up, huffing and puffing for all it was worth, his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

\-- _He wasn’t losing to a hedgehog!_

Running across the bridge, needlessly jumping over little rocks and leaves in his way, Karamatsu absolutely _struggled_ to catch up to the blue blur in front of him. Giving a manly yell, Karamatsu’s thighs flexed in his sparkling booty shorts as he leaped at least a couple feet away from the hedgehog. How far did he jump? Whatever, what mattered was beating Sonic at his own game.

_There!! Our finish line!!_ Karamatsu neared the Tree of Destiny (as he so fondly called it, but if anything that tree was just a place where Karamatsu got rejected by 37 girls. Yeah, he kept count, but it was destiny cuz _something_ happened), and barreled for it like a tank engine.

A very useful blue engine, thank you very much.

Smacking his hand onto the bark, it stung. Sweat dripped down his neck, and Karamatsu gave a weak chuckle. He had made it! He actually--!

Turning to see Sonic’s green eyes glittering with mischief, Karamatsu’s smile was quickly replaced with a confused frown. How?!

“ _D-Deja vu_ …” Karamatsu sighed, Sonic’s chuckles reaching his ears. “Sonic, you’re pretty fast…”

“Well of course! Gotta go fast!” Sonic gives a wink and wags a gloved finger in Karamatsu’s face. Shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and wonder, Karamatsu stands up, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

“Heh, well, you beat me fair and square. Shall I treat you to some oden?” Karamatsu flexes, his thigh muscles going tense as he does a weird looking squat. The sun reflects off his booty shorts, blinding passerby. 

Did he hear someone gag? 

“Nah Karamatsu, just being with you like this is enough.”

“Huh?” Karamatsu looks up at the hedgehog, eyebrows raised.

“N-Nothing!” Rubbing his nose, Sonic looks away quickly, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Huh??

Karamatsu pondered a bit, but shrugged it off. Ever since three of his dear brothers had gone missing, weird things had been happening. After he met Sonic, Karamatsu couldn’t help but feel it was fate. Something about Sonic calmed him. Perhaps it was the fact that he could be his unapologetic self-- No matter how much of a sinful guilt guy he was, heh-- but being friends with the blue blur was almost like a breath of fresh air. 

Perhaps. He kept asking himself questions, but it always led to _perhaps it was simply fate._

“You sure I can’t treat you to something?” Sonic quickly glanced down at Karamatsu, darting his eyes elsewhere. 

“Well, I guess… Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure! What ails you, my friend?” Friend. It was nice to call someone that.

“Your shorts.” Sonic sits down beside the 20-something year old NEET, looking up at the sky. “Where’d you get em?”

Karamatsu brings his right hand underneath his chin, smirking. “Heh, well Sonic, if you must know, I made these myself! One of a kind Karamatsu*Shorts!” Sonic blinks at that, giving a soft smile. Pink stained his cheeks. 

...Did he have a fever perhaps? 

“S-So… You made it out of… B-Boyfriend material?” Karamatsu blinks, his smirk growing smaller. 

“Well, it _is_ meant to attract the Karamatsu Girls and Boys… But alas, no such luck!!” Throwing his hand to his forehead, he tilted his head back dramatically. “Perhaps it’ll work another day!” 

Sonic started fiddling with his fingers. 

“Karamatsu, I need to… Can you give me some advice?” Karamatsu nods with a smile. 

“Of course, friend! What can I help you with?” Sonic gulps loudly, and Karamatsu’s eyebrows furrow just slightly. His hand is suddenly grabbed, and he’s yanked to his feet.

Looks like squatting would have to wait.

“Look, Karamatsu. Normally I’m _great_ at running. I’m _so_ great, I run at the speed of sound, I’m the fastest hedgehog around. However, even though we’ve only known each other for a few weeks… I’ve…” He scoffs, darting his eyes away as a blush overtook his face once more. “I’ve been trying to run away from some new thoughts…”

“Sonic, please! Don’t harm your soul anymore! Please, tell me these thoughts of yours…” Karamatsu tightened his grip on Sonic’s hand, bringing his left hand to cover their intertwined fingers. “I’m here for you…”

His emerald green eyes are probing, tentative, hesitant. “I’m trying to run away from these thoughts, Karamatsu. I can’t… Catch feelings… Like this…”

Oh?

“Like this?” Sonic nods slowly, and Karamatsu hums in confusion.

“Like…” Sonic looks down at their hands, connected, gripping each other tightly. “Like… _This_..”

Karamatsu looks down as well, gazing at their fingers, Sonic’s gloved hands (they _were_ hands even if he was a hedgehog, right?) shaking just mildly.

_Oh, he… Oh._

If the blue man had to be honest, he wasn’t _adverse_ to the idea; in fact, he might even be _open_ to it. Like Sonic had said, even though the time they’ve been together was short, it _had been heavenly_.

Okay, those weren’t Sonic’s words per se, but it was how Karamatsu himself felt.

“Sonic… I…”

“N-No, Karamatsu! We can’t, I’m not supposed to fall in love--”

Their eyes both widen, and Sonic tries to tear himself away from Karamatsu, whose taller frame wrapped around his shoulders, holding him taut. “Sonic, don’t go, please, hear me out.”

Sonic glares, tears bubbling up in his large, nearly connected eyes. 

“Sonic, I want to _try._ I want to try, for us. Please, let’s see where we can go from here, Sonic. There’s only one thing I ask if you agree to this though--”

“Y-Yes?!” Sonic’s voice squeaked uncharacteristically; his voice cracked a bit at the end too.

“I wish for us.. To take this slow.”

Sonic’s eyes gleamed happily, but as quickly as the glee showed on his face, it was wiped away with shock and worry. 

“No! We shouldn’t, we--” Sonic begins to struggle in Karamatsu’s arms, and Karamatsu loosens his grip; his forehead was sweating at the thought of his first ever relationship happening, but he didn’t want to ruin whatever chance he had now.

“Karamatsu, I was sent here for a reason, to find you! In a way, this _was_ fate, but… I can’t tell you too much or it’ll all go to _shit--_ I can’t fall in love with a _target!”_ Sonic jumps, spins, and tries to spin dash quickly, Karamatsu yelling in confusion, Sonic tried to spin dash away from the tree, away from it _all_ \--! 

But he had miscalculated. Sonic had run back into the Tree of Destiny, head first, knocking himself out cold.

“ _Sonic!!_ ” Karamatsu fell to his knees, his _was_ -soon-to-be-paramour unconscious, breathing slowly. “No, this can’t be happening… S-Sonic--!!” Karamatsu’s eyes dart around to the now quiet park. They were alone. 

Except for one lone figure down the slope. 

Karamatsu wailed in despair, head turned to the sky as his tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks. He held Sonic’s head in his hands, tried to get him onto his lap… But to be honest Sonic was a bit heavy. Karamatsu hears a slow sliding sound, and he looks down to see a tan-skinned… worm? Karamatsu adjusts Sonic's body so that instead of holding his head in his lap, he was carrying him, like a princess.

“Please, can you help us?!” The sky had turned gray so quickly, the park was empty, what was going on?! Sonic was a dead weight in Karamatsu’s arms, and Karamatsu’s eyes bubbled with tears as he looked at his friend, perhaps a friend who could've been something more. Karamatsu turns back to the dog-sized worm… _thing_ looking at him with dark, soulless eyes. 

“Can you help us??” Karamatsu’s voice all but shakes, just like his knees knocking together in pure fear. Fear for his friend. _Fear._

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

The worm nods.

Opening its mouth, it grows taller in size, and as Karamatsu’s smile of hope morphs into a grimace of horror, the worm lunges at him. Karamatsu closes his eyes, clenches his thighs and asscheeks; he was gonna _try_ to make a run for it--! He lets out a powerful yell, and attempts to move. Sonic was just too heavy...!

_Heh, perhaps..._

The worm engulfs them. Raising its head, not minding Karamatsu’s terrified screams from within, the Globgobgagalab swallows with a smile. 

_Perhaps this was Fate._

Rain begins to fall.


End file.
